


The Clockwork Chronicles

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [8]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family Fluff, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third installment to Hey, Bartender and Daddy B series. This takes place around Owen’s 5th birthday. Daddy Boomer shows up in time to help everyone celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clockwork Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of reaching 100 followers on Tumblr, I’m decided to provide some more Boomerlyn goodness.
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

"Will Daddy be there for my birthday?" Owen asked with hope filled eyes. You bite your tongue swallowing the reply you'd really like to give; instead you force a large smile at the boy and gently squeeze his shoulder.

"He will try his best." The answer satisfies him as he continues his homework at the kitchen table. 

Owen loves his father more than anything, and up this point he really hasn't questioned the frequent absences. As far as Owen is concerned, his dad is a spy working for the government which wasn't a complete lie. You just left off the part mentioning George had to work for the government because he was technically a prisoner and it was to reduce his sentence. You dreaded the day that he would figure out the truth knowing it would crush him, not to mention George. You knew he hoped to be finished by the time Owen was old enough to understand the truth but you weren’t so sure since he always managed to find trouble.  
Later that evening, Hailey came over to make Owen's cake and help you get ready for tomorrow’s party. You were good at many things but baking wasn’t one of them. You’d rather create the party favors anyways. 

Hailey hands you a glass of red wine as she curls up on the opposite couch cushion. "The cake is all done. I can't wait to see his face tomorrow!" 

"He’s going to love it. You've really outdone yourself this time. A ninja turtle cake is pretty awesome for any five year old." Hailey takes a bow from her sitting position. You throw a pillow at her, giggling when it smacks her in the face.

"Hey! Watch the wine!" The two of you erupt into a fit of laughter. You notice her biting the inside of her cheek which only means one thing, she's about to ask you something.

"So...any idea if Daddy is going to grace us with his presence?" Hailey certainly wasn't Boomer's biggest fan. She'd been there to pick up the pieces after each heartbreak. They constantly bickered and nagged when in each other's presence. You wondered if you could sell tickets to the shit show. It was equally entertaining and annoying.

With a deep exhale, "Don't start."

"I just don't understand your draw to him Kaitlyn. _George_ is a one man natural disaster." 

"Oh, please! Need I remind you about Marco?"

"That's not even the same!" She gasps.

"No you’re right, Boomer never pawned my belongings and then ran away to Mexico with a stripper." You shoot back at her with a mocking tone. 

An,"Ugh!" Leaves her mouth as she tosses the pillow back and you successfully dodge it. 

“How about we get into our pajamas, lie in bed, and finish this wine with a chick flick?” You ask hoping to defuse the situation. 

“You’re a genius!”  
___________________________  
By 2 pm the party was in full swing. Guests included your next door neighbor Sal and John, his son who happened to be Owen’s best friend. Additionally, several friends from school and a few of Owen’s teammates were proving to be quite the rowdy bunch. The parents were happily mingling whereas the kids played. 

Owen’s eyes lit up when Hailey placed the cake down in front of him. You were pleased with the way the party had turned out. Owen looked around one last time before closing his eyes and blowing out the candles. When Sal turned on the lights, George was standing in the doorway. Owen leaped up in excitement rushing to Boomer and slinging his arms around him. "Dad! You made it! My wish came true!" 

George smirked while ruffling Owen’s hair. "Of course I did mate." You glance sideways at the pair while cutting up cake for the guest. You grab two plates before walking over to father and son. Owen is talking George’s ear off about his goal at yesterday’s soccer match. George listens intently but you can see pride reflecting his blue eyes. 

“Here’s one for the birthday boy, and one for dad.” You glance up at George trying to suppress a smile. He winks and takes the cake. “Thank you love.” Your heart flutters at his words and a slight blush appears on your cheeks. 

“Look who decided to show up!” Hailey says condescendingly while patting Boomerang’s arm. His eye twitches at her touch. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” He sneers back at her. You immediately shake your head pulling her way by an elbow. The party is going well and you weren’t going to let them destroy it with bickering.

You can feel his eyes following as you entertain guests. While you’d like to believe you were stronger and won’t give in to him, you aren’t naïve. The pull between the two of you is undeniable and you sealed your fate when you let Stefan walk.  
________________________  
Your divorce from Stefan was quick. He had left you the house, a car, and the meager savings account while seeking nothing in return. It was obvious that he was trying to erase you from memory. You couldn't blame Stefan for wanting to wipe his hands clean; after all, you did betray him. You knew the savings account was his way of making sure Owen was okay, you hadn't worked since he was born. Boomer watched Owen one afternoon while you went to a job interview. This would be the first time you'd ever left him with Owen unsupervised. You honestly didn’t know which made you more nervous, the interview or leaving the boys alone. 

To your surprise, the house was exactly as you left it upon your return. Boomer was sprawled on the couch watching rugby. He notices you nervously looking around for Owen. 

The Captain rolls his eyes before speaking, “The boy is next door playin’ with that tool’s kid.” 

You shoot him a disapproving look but he obviously doesn’t care. He motions for you to join him, you plop down on the cushions and prop your feet on his lap. He sends you an inquisitive look before asking, "How'd it go?"

"I think it went well. It felt good." 

"Ya never told me what it was for? I still think ya should have just gone back and worked the day shift at the bar. Nostalgia." Boomer grabs a foot and starts massaging while you talk.  
You roll your eyes at his lame joke, "If it was just me, I probably would but that's not the case. It's...look my choices are limited." A satisfied moan fills the room as Boomer continues to rub your foot. "You are really good at that." 

He shoots you a wink, "I know." You bite your lip thinking about his hands and briefly contemplate them touching other places. 

Shaking the naughty thought from your head, "It was a teller position at the bank." His loud laughter fills the room. 

"Ya tell in' me that you’re gonna work at a bank? That's rich." He bellows. 

"Don't get any ideas _Captain_." You fire while you free foot kicks at his side. 

His face gets solemn before speaking, "I have some money ya know."

“George we’ve discussed this…”He swiftly loses his patience cutting you off. 

“Don’t ya _George_ me! Damn it Kitty! Just let me take care of ya.” 

You close your eyes with an inhale. There was no doubt in your mind that George had ways to send you money, but you also knew it was likely dirty or stolen money. Part of you also didn’t want to rely on him because of his unpredictability. Thinking of a way to calm the irritable man down, you crawl over to his lap and straddle him. Grabbing his face in your hands, thumbs gently stroking his chops as you place your forehead against his. 

“I know baby. I just want to do this myself. Owen isn’t little anymore and it’s nice to get out of the house.” You rub noses praying that he’s buying any of it. His hands firmly grip your thighs and he lets out a low growl. 

“Don’t ya dare think ya pullin’ the wool over my eyes sweetheart. Ya can keep ya little job but I’m still sendin’ the money and that is that.” He rumbles looking you in the eyes. Your mouth goes dry at dominating and possessive Boomerang. His lip quirks as he pulls at your thighs jerking you forward. Instinctively, your arms wrap around his neck. 

“Ya like it when I boss ya?” You slowly nod in response. He guides your hips over his and starts grinding. Leaning forward, “Me too.” His breath on your neck sends shivers down your spine. The two of you continue the slow teasing grind as Boomer drags his tongue along your neck and collar. 

“We can’t…not here… Owen.” You sputter. Boomerang slips his hands under your butt and stands, your legs tighten around his dense torso. Gently racking your nails down the nape of his neck and tugging at the curls; Boomer gives your bottom a light squeeze before walking to the bedroom. He dumps you on the mattress and leans over with a rough kiss. As Boomer pulls away, his hands take your skirt and underwear with them. Fearing what he may do to next, you quickly remove your blouse and camisole, then the bra. He gazes at your body while removing his tank and kicking off his pants. You don’t think you’ll never get used to seeing his thick muscular naked body. 

“Come touch me.” The sound of his velvety voice has you eagerly slipping off the bed and kneeling before him. Dragging a hand down his chest, you look up with large eyes before reaching for his cock. He moans as you gently flick the tip with your tongue and suck. Snaking his fingers in your hair, you lick up and down the long shaft. Your tongue swirls around the tip while gripping his thigh to steady yourself prior to taking in his length. His head flings back and he guides your head as you suck him off. Feeling extremely turned on, you begin to rub your wet folds and clit, moaning at the pleasure. The Captain’s body starts to tense and you know he is close. Your hand leaves his thigh and gently massages his balls. A loud moan fills the room as he spills into your mouth. You smile at him as you swallow every drop. He sees your hand between your legs and immediately pulls you up. 

“I didn’t say ya could touch yourself.” He takes your fingers, slowly licking and sucking them clean. Your chest heavily heaves, in part because you were close to climax and because the sight of him licking your fingers as turned you on more. “Get on the bed and turn around.” You do as commanded gripping the sheets in anticipation. You feel the Captain’s hands rub up your cheeks and one continues up your spine causing you to arch. The other hand flicks at your clit before his fingers enter and begin pumping. You move in rhythm and he chuckles, “Ya anxious Kitty?” You only moan in response. Boomerang removes his fingers before licking and sucking your clit. You breathlessly cry, as the pleasure from his mouth and fingers overwhelm you to orgasm. Collapsing on the bed, Boomer presses against you. 

“We aren’t done yet.” He flips you over and puts your legs over his shoulders. He teases his cock at your entrance. 

“Captain…”

“No, you know what to call me.” 

Writhing in pleasure, “Daddy…” is all it takes for him to plunge into you. He bites his lip as he grunts with each stroke. You struggle to keep your eyes open from the intense pleasure as his thrusts reach deeper and harder than the previous one. 

“Look at me while I’m fucking you Kitty.” He growls. You nod and grab his tight ass to get closer. He suddenly starts hitting the right spot and you yell, “Yes! Don’t stop…right there!” Your nails dig into his skin as you climax and his body tenses. The loud primal noises coming from Boomer indicate his finish.

After catching your breath, the phone rings. You see that it’s Sal calling and you immediately pick it up. Boomer intently listens to your half of the conversation as he lays spread eagle on the bed with a slight glisten. His eyebrow raise at your last statement, “I’ll bring his overnight back over shortly. Thanks, Sal.” 

You offer him a huge smile. “So it looks like we’re going to be alone the rest of the night, Captain.” 

He motions at you with his finger, as you shake your head in refusal. He then leaps off the bed and chases you. You run to the shower and turn on the water with a giggle. 

Pressing his body against yours, he murmurs , “I know exactly how we’re gonna spend our time.”


End file.
